Project Summary/Abstract DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Developmental Funds are a key financial resource that have been used by the Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) to facilitate our strategic goals and vision, and they will continue to play that role in the next funding period. The aim of these funds has been to support promising pilot studies in basic, clinical, translational and population sciences, the results of which have a high likelihood of providing the basis for future national peer-reviewed grants. In this context, preference has been given to multi-investigator projects that could catalyze new team science. These funds have also been allocated to novel investigator-initiated clinical trials without other/adequate sources of funding. A final aim is to support young investigators without significant funding or other faculty who wish to expand their focus to include cancer-related research, but who lack the external funding for this purpose. The impact of allocated funds in the form of publications and new grant applications/grants is monitored to assess the success of the program. !